This invention relates to a car wheel made of engineering polymer materials which will find application in automative engineering.
The known car wheels, made of engineering polymer material, generally comprise a rim having shaped well for the tyre. The rim is connected to a disc in which there are provided holes for fastening the wheel to the hub of the car by means of fixing components such as threaded bolts. Generally hard material inserts are embedded in the zone of these holes.
A drawback of this known wheel lies in that, when it is subjected to loading and heating in service conditions, the polymer material in the zone of the holes for the fixing components is squeezed and deformed and, as a result, the tightening torque in the fixing components decreases.
Another known car wheel is made of engineering polymer material reinforced with glass fibers. It comprises a rim connected to a disc with holes for fastening the wheel by means of fixing components, such as threaded bolts to the hub of the car. There is generally inserted a heat insulating plate between the wheel disc and the car disc for reducing the heating of the wheel disc.
A drawback of this wheel lies in that, regardless of the presence of a heat insulating plate, there is observed a creep of the material in the zone of the holes for the fixing components, which results in a decrease of the tightening torque.
Another known car wheel made of engineering polymer material reinforced with glass fibers, comprises a rim connected to a disc, and between the disc and the hub there is inserted a heat insulating plate with radially arranged ribs and ventilating channels. Heat insulating rings are mounted underneath the fixing components, which connect the wheel disc with the car hub.
A drawback of this known car wheel resides in that, regardless of the complication of its design, it is not possible to avoid the harmful influence of the creep of the polymer engineering material in the zone of the fixing components and this results in a decrease of the tightening torque.